


Broke

by cas_desespere



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_desespere/pseuds/cas_desespere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is some kind of one shot. It was supposed to be a verse, but that will never happen. So...one shot. Jared is a runaway with some problems who met Sandy along the way. Taken under the wings of Jensen and his friends they are on their way to California, but...right that moment they are broke and Jared has a very questionable way to Change that fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broke

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Not mine, no money made.
> 
> Beta: realscape from LJ

Jared knew the moment he left the bathroom that something was wrong. Sandy sat on the edge of the bed and stared off into space without even noticing him; something that was entirely impossible considering that she always waited for someone to talk to.

“Are you okay?” She literally jumped at his question and blushed crimson when he flopped on the bed next to her.

“Yeah…yeah sure.” 

Jared just chuckled. “Don’t even try, sugar.” That made her blush even more, but she obviously gave in at his questioning look. Jared hadn’t expected anything else. Sandy wasn’t a person to hold back her problems long. Lucky girl.

“I’m broke, Jay.” Sandy wouldn’t look at him, when she spoke and Jared was more than happy about that, because now he was blushing, a deep red. How in the hell he could have forgotten that money was an issue nowadays? He’d lived off Sandy’s money for weeks now. Sure, he’d had thrown in the wad of cash he had in his jeans pocket for his pills, but damn she just couldn’t afford to pay all the time for them both. He needed to do something about this. 

“How much do you have left?” he asked. 

Sandy’s head dropped a little lower. “Twenty bucks. My father’s obviously realised I stole one of his credit cards. It’s banned now. I was able to pay for the motel, but that’s it.” She sounded beaten. Jared slung his arm around her slim shoulders. 

“Hey…don’t worry. We’ll solve this.” 

Sandy slumped against him, but looked up at him, disbelief in her eyes. “And how do you think you’ll do that? Jay, I have twenty dollars left and we’re just in New Orleans, not even close to LA.” Jared pulled her in his arms. He could feel her tremble and was more than ever determined to be the strong one for once. Sandy had helped him so much, ever since she’d kind of adopted him in New York. It was time to pay her back a little. 

“Have the others gone already?” It was probably a little early for Jensen and his gang to have headed out already, but he was clearly confusing Sandy with his question. 

“No. Why? Didn’t we want to stay in tonight?” Jared just smiled down at her. 

“We need money.”

“And what’s that got to do with the boys and Alli heading out?” 

Jared jumped to his feet, already his over-energetic self again. “You’ll see. We won’t get anything if we stay in.” He emptied the shoulder bag containing his clothes onto the bed and grabbed the black Armani jeans he’d been wearing the night Sandy had met him, but checking his few shirts brought a frown on his face. He had some more clothes by now, but nothing seemed right for what he was planning. Sandy watched him concerned. 

“Can I borrow your sleep shirt?” he asked without looking up, completely engrossed in his plan. Sandy wore a shirt with a ‘Bite me!’ print on it to sleep. It was a little wide on her tiny frame, but would fit him properly if he was lucky. Sandy shook her head.

“Jared, what are you playing at?” 

He looked up, saw the worry on her face and started to grin. “You’ll see, sugar. I’ll solve the money problem.” Sandy wasn’t convinced but got up and rummaged though her own pack, looking for the shirt. It hit Jared in the face when she had found it. 

“I get the bathroom first” she stated, and Jared grinned at her demand. She knew him to well by now. His vanity had been one of the first kinks she had discovered about him. 

 

When he exited the bathroom twenty minutes after Sandy had left it, her jaw instantly hit the floor. What in the hell is he planning? Oh my God, Jensen is going to kill me.

Jared was still thin as a reed and Sandy knew his appetite was close to non-existent. The black jeans he wore rode low on his hips and the shirt clung to his skin and showed expressively off what little muscle tone he had. He had his hair artfully mussed up and seemed to be wearing eyeliner. All in all, he looked like a hooker and to Sandy’s absolute shock it suited him. She needed a moment to put herself back together.

“JARED…what the hell…?” Jared just grinned and tried to walk past her, but she snatched his arm and held the door closed. “You’re not getting out of here until I know what you are planning.” 

Jared pulled her grinning in his arms. “Don’t worry, sugar, I’m not planning anything illegal.”

“Don’t you ‘sugar’ me, Jared. It’s already illegal to take you out to a bar” she chastised him. 

Jared turned on the puppy dog eyes and kissed her forehead. “Don’t you worry, Sandy. I won’t get you into trouble by soliciting. By the way, give me those twenty bucks. I’ll need ‘em.”

“What’re you going to do?” she asked once more, but gave him the money. 

He just smiled wider. “Trust me, Sandy. I know what I’m doing. You’ll see.” Sandy just took a deep breath as they left the motel room.

 

They were just in time to catch the rest of the gang before heading out and Jared’s previous cockiness was gone the instant he first saw Jensen look at him. Jensen’s face visibly darkened, and he seemed instantly pissed. What’s new there? Nothing. Jared by now was accustomed to Jensen being pissed at him. He did his best to play it cool as he flopped into the back seat of Jensen’s Impala.

“Hey, Jay-baby, what happened that you changed your mind?” Alli was clearly excited about that and was next to him in an instant. In the car she pulled him into a bear hug. Jared just smiled shyly. He loved Alli’s exuberant behaviour, no matter how much she pestered Tom. 

“Obviously he finally hit puberty.” Chris mocked Alli’s question and Jared blushed crimson, but Sandy was quick to shut Chris up.

“I heard that, Christian.” That cooled him down properly and he made a dark face at her.

“Didn’t you want to stay in?” Jensen asked and she glared at him, climbing into the back seat next to Jared and Alli. “We changed our mind.” Steve hurried to get into the seat next to Jensen, who was still glaring at Jared’s appearance. Steve gave Jared an encouraging wink. 

 

“Looks like you need to drive yourself, boys” Jensen snarled now at Chris and Tommy. Tommy just shook his head, smiling. He clearly wasn’t unhappy about the fact Sandy and Jared were coming with them. This would effectively occupy Allison and he’d have some down time. Only Chris was morose, probably because Sandy had chastised him for his comment. 

“Sure…we will meet at the bar” he grumbled, turning and walking over to Tom’s Mustang.

 

Not much later they were parked not far from a shady bar. It was so typical for Jensen and his friends but Jared wasn’t unhappy about it. He was almost sure he’d find what he was looking for. Usually most o the establishments the boys visited had pool tables. Jared knew it was his best shot. Playing pool translated directly into earning money for Jared. Most of his friends from the past had refused to play against him because he was considerd unbeatable. Jared knew this didn’t necessarily mean he really was that good, but he was sure to be good enough to make some money for him and Sandy. He had with now doubt an eye for assessing his opponent’s abilities.

They’d almost made it into the bar when someone grabbed his arm and held him back. A well known voice hissed into his ear,

“I warn you, Jay-baby…” Jensen mocked him, “…if you cause any trouble in there or get your self into trouble…no matter what kind…I’ll kick your ass.” Sometimes Jared really hated Jensen Ackles. In those moments he even was able to fight back. This was one of them.

“Don’t worry, Jenny. I know what I’m getting myself into” he spat, freed his arm, and disappeared into the crowd.

 

Jensen looked after him, even more pissed then before. He still wasn’t sure what Jared was playing, and it surprised him Sandy was letting him. Until now she had held the baby face back very well, even if in Jensen’s eyes he had ‘troublemaker’ imprinted on his forehead from the beginning. 

“What is it, Jenny?” Steve’s arm landed across Jensen’s shoulder heavily. Jensen didn’t like the grin on his friend’s face in the slightest. “Didn’t Jay back down like you’d hoped for?”

“Fuck you” was the only answer Steve got. He just smiled wider.

“No way, sweetheart. I don’t swing that way.” 

Jensen threw him a stern look. “Don’t play dumb, Steve. He’s screaming trouble tonight.” Steve chuckled into Jensen’s ear, shoving him through the entrance.

“Stop underestimating that boy, Jen, and now buy me a strong drink.” They’d made it inside and Steve directed Jensen to the bar. Jensen tried to struggle for a moment against his hold and follow the disturbing instinct to check up on what Jared was up to, but Steve successfully prevented that. “No way you’re checking up on him. Drinks. Now.” Jensen resigned himself, knowing full well Sandy would look out for Jared. You’re such an idiot, Ackles he thought to himself. And he knew it was true, at least as long Jared was concerned. 

 

Jared didn’t need long to realise he was in luck. There were three pool tables in a backroom; more than enough to work with. He held him self back for a while, quietly observing the players. Sandy was soon thoroughly bored. 

“You want to play pool?” Jared just grinned. “You really think you can make money playing pool?” She clearly had her doubts.

“Don’t worry. I really know what I’m doing.” Sandy watched for a while longer. One of the players had just lost a really impressive wad of cash to a man in a worn dark leather jacket.

Jared chuckled and whispered in her ear, “He roped him in really good.” Jared looked a little closer at leather jacked guy. He was really pretty. Thus he missed Sandy locking at him and asking a question. “How long had you known that?” He didn’t react instantly and so she shoved him. “Jared?”

“What?”

“How long had you known he’d roped him in?” Sandy asked a second time and shook her head. 

Jared’s grin became self-satisfied. “From the beginning. See you later, sugar. Go borrow some money from Alli for drinks. She won’t betray us to the boys. I’ll pay her back later.” And, with that, he turned to another table. The guy who just had hustled that money was out of his league for now. Jared just hadn’t enough money to begin with, but there were others, and he’d already found his goal. 

“Jay...” Jared looked over his shoulder at Sandy’s call “…be careful.” He just winked. 

Not so much later he was in the middle of a refreshing game of pool, something that focused his mind and shut everything else out. It was a good thing he looked a little cheap and on display. There were just some guys that didn’t know just what to study more, him or his skills. He played easy prey, getting through his games safely, mostly by a hair's breadth. He even lost now and then. He played consistently through the whole evening, and changed opponents regularly so as not to get caught, because he was steadily putting money away, inconspicuously and quite quickly. It was just small bills, twenties and tens, but it didn’t matter. If Jared had his way, this was just the beginning. He just needed back up money first. 

 

“Does anyone know where baby face is hiding?” Jensen slipped onto the barstool between Steve and Chris. Chris was already dozing. Sandy had brushed him off once again, and Jensen had to grin at the thought. 

“He’s hustling pool.” Tom piped up. He focused on an empty shot glass with bleary eyes and, for a brief moment, Jensen asked himself how he was going to manage to get them all back to the motel, because Tom obviously was in no fit state to drive. Then what Tom had said sank in. 

“WHAT?” Jensen was almost out of the seat before Steve could hold him back. 

“Jenny, let him be he knows what he’s doing. “ Steve wouldn’t let go until Jensen sat back on his stool. 

Jensen threw him a very dark look, waving the bartender over and ordering a new round of Tequila, before he hissed at Steve. “You know he probably isn’t even legal?” Steve just remained calm, and Jensen realized his friend was clearly looking out for the boy. 

At Jensen’s statement he grinned. “Probably not. That your problem, Jen?” 

Jensen just snorted and knocked the shot back. “We’ve got us a boy who was standing on a bridge railing the first time I saw him, who was hopped up on drugs so bad he doesn’t remember anything, probably isn’t even legal, and you can still ask me what my problem is?” 

Steve chuckled, taking care of his own Tequila. “He’s with his sister, Jenny.” 

Jensen let out another snort. “I don’t think sweet Sandy’s his sister” he stated. 

Steve, inebriated though he was, frowned at him. “Why would you think that?”

“Just a feeling.” 

“And could you explain this feeling a little more clearly?” It wasn’t just a feeling, but how could he explain to Steve exactly what he believed?

“Just look at him, Steve. There’s a gap between those two that’s wider than the Hudson River.”

“At that, Steve grinned. “You mean that same gap that’s between me and Chris, and you?” Jensen just pursed his lips and Steve continued, “Okay, if you look at it that way you might be right. What if a bunch of family shows up then?”

“You really think they’d expect him to get this far on his own? Pretty as he is…and as stupid?”

“He isn’t stupid, Jen.” Steve couldn’t help but defend Jared, as usual. “Am I wrong, or do you know more than you’re telling?”

“It doesn’t seem as though someone’s looking for him.”

“You mean they gave up on him?”

“Looks that way. No one’s looking, I checked.” Steve looked over to Sandy, who was sat with Alli, giggling like a school girl. He could imagine only too well why they pretended to be siblings. Jared sometimes seemed as helpless as a kitten, and he could see that they relied on one another. Sandy was way more street smart. On the other hand, Jared’s six foot frame provided security for her. He had to admit, they played siblings very well. 

Steve couldn’t help but grin. “So that’s why you said ‘yes’ to taking them with us?” Jensen’s face darkened and he remained silent. Steve grinned wider and hid him hard on the back, ordering new shots.

“I can see right through you, Jenny.”

“I know.” Jensen just growled back before he took his next Tequila shot and ended the conversation. 

 

“Damn.” The guy Jared had been playing threw his cue on the table and glared at Jared. Jared inwardly held his breath. This had been the hardest game so far. His opponent had known what he was doing, obviously traveling the same road as Jared. He had just lost hundred dollars. Now he just hoped the guy would realize Jared had won legitimately. 

“Sorry, man.” Jared straightened carefully, judging the other mans reactions. The guy seemed somehow helpless and frustrated. He couldn’t be much older than Jared, but Jared couldn’t afford sympathy anymore. He had rightfully won and he needed the money. 

“What about a game for all you’ve got in that pocket of yours?” a voice startled him out of his musings. Jared turned to look leather jacket guy straight in the eyes. Fuck! he had to groan inwardly. The man clapped the one he’d just played on the shoulder comfortingly, and Jared heard a mumbled ‘sorry Dean’. Dean-guy just grinned and murmured something in the younger man’s ear. Instantly Jared received an angry glare. Damn shit. Dean-guy obviously had figured him out, time to bail out. 

“I think I need to go.” Jared threw a look around. The room had emptied considerably. A look at the clock above the door showed him it was 2am. “Damn.” He mused why no one had come for him till now. It seemed his friends were having a good time. 

“Are you out after curfew, baby face?” Dean-guy mocked and penetrated Jared’s personal space. Jared suddenly felt hot and gulped. Damn you are hot, man. Suddenly the thought at bailing out was gone. He could play Dean-guy. He was sure of it and so he mouthed off,

“Don’t think so.” The man grinned knowingly at this and Jared fumbled the money from his jeans pocket. He had two hundred and fifty dollars in there. The rest was safely hidden in his chucks. When he saw the money, Dean-guy threw him a suspicious glance. He knows I have more. Fuck. Jared was getting nervous. What if he was wrong about this guy? And where was damn Ackles when you needed him?

Jensen didn’t show, and Jared knew he couldn’t run from this. Dean-guy was aware he had roped the younger man in. Jared was effectively trapped. He would never have expected that the cute looking guy somehow belonged to the gambler he was now facing. He’d come in to the room a long time after him. Jared couldn’t help but glare at him for a second. Dean-guy grinned at this.

“Come on, baby face, you know how to play this game. We both do.” The smile on his face told Jared in clear words that he had been lured in and Dean was very sure he could play him. That brought back his self-confidence. Forget it, sugar. Jared started raking up the balls, constantly aware Dean watched him closely. It raised goose pimps on his back and Jared was sure he did it on propose. Two could play that game. 

He straightened up, tipped his hip against the table and looked directly into sparkling green eyes. Like Jensen’s went through his head, but he had other problems now. “You break.” He told Dean who had a knowing smile on his face. 

“How sweet of you. I see you know your business, baby face. But I refuse. You break” The tone of his voice told Jared Dean looked through him without any problems. He wasn’t impressed and started flirting blatantly. The money was on the table and Jared knew he had no choice but to play. No matter what, he was fairly sure he had a good chance. Even if the older man had some aces left up his sleeve, he suspected he could make it. By now, he knew he was good, really good. 

Jared was about to break, when Dean leaned closely over him and asked quietly next to his ear, “How old are you, baby face?” Jared blushed crimson and the shot went to hell. Dean chuckled now, still very close to him. “Oh…looks like this went wrong. My turn.”

Jared never had hated the phrase ‘my turn’ as much as in this moment. Dean didn’t give him another chance. He cleared the table without missing once. By the end of it Jared was boiling with rage. He’d just had lost three hundred and fifty in one fucking game. It was so on now. 

“Sorry sweetheart, looks like bad luck just caught up with you.” Dean grinned, so self-satisfied that Jared wanted to hit him square in the pretty face and then he dared to ask cheekily, “Want me to buy you a drink?” Jared just looked at him, seemingly calm and collected.

“One more” he said without hesitation. Oh shit, shit, shit, no. Say no. Please say no. Pretty please, say no. This wasn’t about his ego anymore. This was about the fact he and Sandy needing money. Jared desperately hoped Dean would refuse. 

“Okay…” Jared wanted to disappear into the ground. He didn’t have seven hundred dollars. There was just six hundred in his shoe, and if he lost that, he didn’t even want to think about it. Dean just grinned broadly, and Jared cursed his stupid mouth.

Help came from a totally unexpected side. The younger man tried to step in. “Come on, Dean, it’s enough.”

“Shut up, Sammy, I need to play a game.”

“Dean.” Sammy seemed exasperated, but he was ignored. Dean shuffled the money together and looked at Jared. Jared was a little thunderstruck. How should he come out of this one? He hadn’t enough money.

“Hey, Jay…The guys want to go.” Alli appeared in the doorway, Sandy in tow. Jared sent a quick prayer to the gods. 

“Sorry, looks like I have to go.” When he was able to safe the six hundred, it would be alright.

“Oh…I don’t think so.” Dean’s grin had turned shark like now. He looked at Alli, and she shrank backwards a little. “He’s just started another game with me. Looks like you two sweethearts’ll have to wait.” He winked at Sandy, but she just looked at Jared. 

“What’ve you done?” 

“Played pool?” Jared answered sheepishly.

“Jay…” 

“Hey, hey, hey…the faster we finish this the better.” Dean disrupted Sandy’s planned tirade. Jared threw him a dark glance. Fuck you, asshole. He took his money out of his shoe and threw it on the table.

“It’s just six hundred.” Jared heard Sandy gasp at this and saw Alli disappear. He had to hurry. He tipped his head in the direction of the younger man, who was watching quietly now. “Sammy boy over there can take his hundred bucks back I would say.” Dean smiled.

“Sammy, take your money back.” Sammy did as he was told and Dean raked up. “Okay boy, you lost, you break. The older man clearly felt generous. Mistake, dude. Such a fucking big mistake. Jared took the cue and lined up the shot. 

“Take your money from that table and get out of here, Jay-baby.” Cavalry had arrived. Damn. 

Jared cursed a blue streak in his head. “Fuck off, Jensen.” He gave the cue a hard shove and broke. A quick glance showed him that Steve was holding Jensen back at this. 

“Wow, looks like you really ’ve got a backbone, boy.” Dean chuckled, but he observed Jensen and Steve from the corner of his eye, Sammy now behind him. Jared threw him a glance over the table, all his self-confidence now in his eyes. The smile disappeared from Dean’s face. Jared could choose his balls and started stalking around the table, sinking one ball after the other. He saw Jensen calm down and Sandy frown, but his eyes were on Dean. The smile that was now on the pretty face spoke from respect. As the game ended, without Dean having a shot, it was quiet in the room. 

Jared calmly took the money from the table, never letting the other man out of his sight. From the corner of his eye he saw the younger, Sammy, bite his lip, clearly to prevent himself from smiling. Jared stayed careful. 

“You won fair and square.” Dean admitted. The money disappeared into the back of Jared’s jeans. 

“Then we’re even” he said, and turned to go. He wasn’t quick enough. Dean caught his arm and pulled him back in. It was so obvious what he had on his mind, Jared blushed crimson and was totally helpless. A moment later, lips touched his and a tongue conquered his mouth. He instantly felt lightheaded and dizzy. 

“I’ve wanted to do that all night.” Dean murmured. Jared gulped, and again he was lost in the kiss; until he felt a hand on the small of his back, slowly getting closer to the waistband of his jeans, and the money in his back pocket. With lightning speed he gripped it, without once stopping the kiss. 

Do you really think me that stupid? Dean chuckled into the kiss and finally moved away. Steve obviously had to hold back Jensen once more, and Alli and Sandy grinned suggestive Jared just looked disapproving at Dean, who winked apologetic. 

“Had at least to try, didn I?.” he quipped. “Fucking hell, but you’re good, boy.” Amusement sparkled in green eyes as Dean finally let Jared go. 

“So are you.” Jared admitted, never letting him out of his sight. Jensen, Steve, Alli and Sandy were backing him up now. 

“Are you ready to go, Sammy?” Dean asked the younger man now.

“Sure, Dean” came the dry answer from Sammy. 

“Be careful, boy, there are a lot more wolves out there than saints.” And with that, they were gone. Jared let out a deep breath, but before he could really come back to his senses again, a hard hand closed around his biceps. 

Jensen literally dragged him out of the bar. “I swear, boy, if anything like this happens ever again, I’ll spank you to within an inch of your life.” 

Jared couldn’t help but gulp heavily at that. He had a nasty feeling he might like that far more than he was supposed to.

fin

 

Thanks for reading.


End file.
